Storm Wind-Story
Prologue The silence was broken by a screech of war from the throat of a she-cat. Almost at once after the chilling noise, cats from each side of the barren plain burst out of hiding. The battle took place quickly. Blood and fur blurred the misty, wet air as teeth bit and claws slashed. '' ''In the midst of the battle, a large, dark gray she-cat, stood confronting a very pale ginger she-cat. "You know this is ours, Stormfang!" The ginger she-cat hissed. "Oh, really?" The she-cat called Stormfang growled. "Then, why can't you bother defending it, Emberfur?" Emberfur yowled, and jumped at Stormfang, who dodged out of the way. "Nice moves," Stormfang sneered, baring her teeth in a grin. "...For a kit." Emberfur snarled, and landed a blow on Stormfang's neck with her long claws. Stormfang sank her fangs into her flank for a second, quickly pulled back, and battered Emberfang's wound with her paws. Emberfur flinched, and arched her back. She rose, wobbling, on her hind paws for a second, and brought her claws down on Stormfang's exposed back. The big gray she-cat shrieked in rage, and quicky rolled over on her back to crush Emberfur with her weight. After all, Stormfang was much bigger than Emberfur. "Get off, you fleabag!" Emberfur hissed, struggling under the she-cat's weight. "Is that a flea I hear?" Stormfang purred, licking her paws. "Oh, maybe it was the sound of dust floating through the air!" She chuckled, rolled off Emberfur, and backed up. A violent grin was upon her muzzle. Stormfang was about to attack, when a familiar screech sounded. It was the WindClan leader's, Falconstar! "You stay right there!" Stormfang growled to Emberfur as she dashed to her leader's aid. The WindClan leader was backed up against a bramble, blooding trailing from his yellowish-white-and-black-streaked fur. His amber eyes were wide with pain, and his teeth were bared uneasily. A ring of ThunderClan cats surrounded him. Stormfang surpressed a smirk as she approached. Her tail was fluffed up, and her mouth was open in a hiss. '' ''"Stormfang!" Falconstar yowled, scrambling forward. "Fight with me!" Stormfang nodded, and leapt into battle with her leader. They fought back to back, but suddenly, all went wrong.. Stormfang was hit hard on the back of the head with a powerful paw. She stumbled backward, dazed, unable to fight with Falconstar. '' ''"No! Stormfang!" Falconstar shrieked, barrelling through the ThunderClan cats. He loomed over Stormfang, nuzzling her. "No.. Wake up!" Stormfang let out a faux moan, and cracked open an eye to see a ThunderClan tom pounce on Falconstar's back. The leader shrieked in alarm, and tried to buck the black-speckled brown tom off. But it was too late. The tom screeched, and slashed his claws at Falconstar's belly. Unfortunately, the tender skin on his stomach ripped open, and blood poured out. The occasional gut, too. Many cats gagged at the sigh, some even fleeing for the bushes to retch. These ThunderClan cats are sissies... Stormfang mused, chuckling inwardly. Stormfang was staggering upright, and putting on an expression of dismay. "Falconstar, no!" She caterwauled, leaping to his side. "Lead... my clan... Stormfang, with an iron.. p-paw...." Falconstar choked out, blood sputtering from his sides as he spoke. "No...." Stormfang breathed. "Don't go.." Falconstar's breath trailed away, and the light died from his eyes. Stormfang whirled on the tom who had murdered her leader. "You!" She hissed, her voice scathing. "Blackspots!" "St-Stormfang, we made a deal..." The brown black-speckled tom hissed under his breath. "You can't hurt me.." Stormfang chuckled, and lashed out at him before he could defend himself. She tore open his throat with her fangs, and threw him to the ground, watching his life slip away, along with his blood. "How could you?" He gasped, clawing the ground. "I thought we were friends... Maybe more.." "Trust me, you'll be happier when you die." Stormfang growled, pressing her nose to his with a snarling grin. "All the more realistic, my dear." "See you in the Dark Forest..." He rasped as his life slipped away. Chapter One Uneasy murmurs were hissing from behind Stormfang as Arcticpaw and Leopardleaf walked behind her to the Moonpool. "I hope this'll go well," Leopardleaf muttered, looking at the ground. Stormfang whirled around and glared at the medicine cat. "Of course it will," She snapped, turning back around. "Maybe," The old she-cat hissed under her breath. Soon, the trio had reached the dip that concealed the Moonpool. A chilly draft stirred the cats' fur as they approached the icy pool of water that had a strange glow to it. Once Stormfang, Arcticpaw and Leopardleaf reached the Moonpool, they eached lapped up a tongueful of the freezing liquid. A chill crawled its way up Stormfang's broad back as sleep consumed her mind. The she-cat was awoken again at the sound of a familiar voice. "Stormfang." "What? I haven't gotten my nine lives yet." "Darling, you're getting them now. Open your eyes." Stormfang opened her glowing amber eyes, and saw the dark yellow gaze of her deceased father, Wolfheart. "Father?" "Mhm." "I dunno how to reply to that," She growled. "I'd like my nine lives please, thanks." Wolfheart chuckled, and took a step closer to his daughter. He rested his cold, brown nose atop her head. "With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to lead your Clan through hard times." Before Stormfang could say anything, Wolfheart faded into the darkness. A second cat, a gorgeous ginger she-cat appeared- Emberpelt, Stormfang's childhood friend who died of Blackcough. She rested her nose on Stormfang's head. "With this life, I give you love. Use it well to protect your family." She vanished. A third cat, a dark brown tom- Rockstripe- stepped up and rested his nose onto her head. "With this life, I give you power. Use it well to defeat the enemy." He slunk away into the shadows. The next cat was surprising. Falconstar! He looked a tiny bit angry.. Or was Stormfang just seeing things? "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well to become agreat leader." A reddish she-cat stepped out. Redclaw. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well when battles come." "With this life, I give you....." Many other cats came and gave Stormfang her lives. Her body was alive with a pulses of pain. They felt electrifying, but they felt good at the same time. They indicated that all of Stormfang's- Stormstar's- lives were inside of her. She rose to her feet, and slunk away from the Moonpool. She held her head up high. She was finally Clan leader.. now to just take control... Category:Fanfiction